To MommyLove Lucy
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: This was going to be the best Mother's Day ev-well, okay, the best FIRST Mother's Day ever, anyway.


**Disclaimer**: **I don't own the characters of "CSI:NY"; they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

Danny hastily shut his alarm clock off and glanced over his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, as he did every single morning. His wife lay on the pillow, one hand by her face, the other thrown over Danny's stomach. A stray piece of hair had fallen into her eyes, and Danny had to resist the urge to tuck it back behind her ear.

It was Sunday-Lindsay's first official Mother's Day.

Danny carefully detangled himself from his wife and slowly got up. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and quietly made his way down the hall to Lucy's room.

When he opened the door, Lucy's face peeked at him from between the crib slats. "Good morning, beautiful," Danny whispered, running a finger down her arm. "I'm glad you're awake. See, today is Mother's Day. A whole day just for your mommy. And we're going to make it the best Mother's Day ev-" he paused, considering. "Well, the best _first_ Mother's Day ever, anyway. You stay right there, kiddo. Daddy will be right back."

He headed out to the kitchen and opened the cupboard under the sink. He had stopped by Home Depot yesterday after work with the intention of getting some caulking from around the shower, when he'd spotted, quite possibly, the coolest thing he'd ever seen in the checkout line. It had gone in the bag and come home with him.

He set everything on the counter as he fired up the stove, and rummaged around in the refrigerator for eggs. Having been a bachelor for oh…the last 33 years or so, he was an all right cook-not the greatest. But if there was one thing Danny Messer would consider a specialty- it was eggs. He had been amazed by all the things you could make with eggs. His mother would have been playfully annoyed with him for being 1) Gabriel Messer's son and 2) being Italian and 3) not being able to cook anything fantastically amazing...except eggs.

Once the eggs were cracked and in the frying pan, Danny turned to his craft project on the table. It didn't take long to mix it and add water. Then he carefully spread it out in the little plastic mold. Once it had been shaped, he jogged down the hall to Lucy's room. Lindsay had put her in a small footie number last night, but now Danny undressed his baby girl and brought her out to the kitchen. "All right, baby girl, let's see those toes of yours."

* * *

It was the strangest sensation ever. Lindsay felt something heavy on her chest. Then she felt a small tap on her nose. She opened her eyes, and Lucy, lying on her belly on her mother, smiled and started babbling happily. "Good morning, Lucy Goose," Lindsay said, catching another small open-hand tap to her chin. "What are you doing up so early?" _And why are you not in your pajamas anymore?_

"Makin' breakfast. I tell you, our baby's a budding Rachael Ray." Danny stepped into the bedroom, carrying a small TV tray with a plate of eggs, a glass of chocolate milk, and a small gift box with a Christmas bow on top. "You'll have to forgive the wrapping-but Lucy liked that bow."

"Oh she did, huh?" Lindsay sat up as Danny deftly set the tray in her lap and picked up their daughter before crawling back into bed with her. Lindsay reached for her fork, but Lucy emitted a small huff of protest.

"I think she wants Mommy to open her present first," Danny said.

Lindsay smiled. "All right Lucy Goose, if you insist." She reached for the box, and Lucy started bouncing up and down in Danny's arms. She opened the box…and gasped.

She gently pulled out the small, pink heart. Two small footprints and two small handprints were embedded in the pink craft clay. She traced the outline of them with one hand, the other wiping away the tears at the corner of her eyes. Then her fingers traced the letters at the bottom.

_To Mommy…Love, Lucy_.

She looked over at her husband and her daughter, tears in her eyes but a happy smile on her face.

"I think she likes it," Danny whispered to Lucy.


End file.
